


Trepassing Cat

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua has a cat. He loves his cat but sometimes he does some really aggravating things. What in the world is Soul thinking getting into his neighbor’s apartment? A story where Joshua’s cat likes to invade other people’s (aka Jeonghan) apartment and his kitty antics leads to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soul's name is inspired by Joshua and him talking about Soul Eater on 17tv and his love of anime.
> 
> Crossposted to AFF under a different usename lietothedevil.

Joshua opened the door to his apartment yawning after a long day of work and some grocery shopping. He shouted “Soul!” Soul was Joshua’s cat. He had picked him up three years ago a few streets away from his apartment in a box that said free kittens with Soul being the last one left. Soul happened to be a Savannah breed full of spots and lovely silver-gold fur. He would always greet Joshua with goodbye leg rubs and welcome back meows and lovingly rubbing himself all over Joshua’s ankles. Today however was different. “Soul? Where are you?” Joshua dropped off the groceries in the kitchen and started to look around for his beloved cat. He looked around until he saw the open balcony door. Shaking his head Joshua stepped out onto the balcony to see Soul on the ledge of his neighbor’s balcony.

Frantic Joshua hissed, “Soul you get your little kitty butt back here.” But it seemed Soul wasn’t going to listen to him today. Joshua watched in horror as Soul jumped down and into the open door of his neighbor’s balcony. Sighing he slipped out of his apartment and knocked on his neighbor’s door. Hoping Soul hadn’t done anything he waited for the door to open. The door swung open and Joshua blurted out, “Hi, I’m your next door neighbor Joshua. My cat ran out to my balcony and jumped onto yours and now he’s in your apartment. Can I get him?”

* * *

Jeonghan was slowly unpacking his things as he had just moved into the apartment. He stopped putting away his dishes when he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who could it possibly be at this time, he opened the door and looked or stared rather at this cute man with large eyes and black hair who introduced himself and started babbling something about his cat. Nodding his head slowly Jeonghan said “Your cat? Come on in.”

“Thank you. I’m so sorry about this. Soul has never done this before. I normally leave it open for him to go and get some fresh air but he’s never jumped over to the neighbor’s.” Jeonghan made a noncommittal noise. “Soul?” Joshua asked looking around the living room, but his cat was nowhere in sight. “I’m sorry, I was rude earlier, I didn’t get your name,” turning towards Jeonghan with a questioning look in his eyes.

_Oh_ thought Jeonghan, _I must’ve gotten distracted by his face_. “My name is Jeonghan. Nice to meet you Joshua.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Sorry it had to be in this kind of situation. Do you have any rooms open? Soul likes to get into things.”

“The only door that’s open besides the balcony would be my bedroom door.”

“Crap. Umm hopefully he won’t get cat hair all over your stuff.” Joshua said nervously. Jeonghan lead the way to his bedroom. Stepping into the room he noticed a semi gold colored spotted cat licking its paws on his bed. The cat stopped and looked up at them. He seemed to give Jeonghan a kitty smirk, opening his mouth a bit, flashing its pointy teeth.

“Soul, you bad cat.” Joshua walked toward the bed to pick him up, but Soul jumped off and moved towards Jeonghan. The cat started to twine itself around Jeonghan’s legs leaving Jeonghan baffled. “Soul, come here. I think we’ve disturbed our neighbor enough.” Joshua picked him up as Soul walked over to him. “I’m sorry about all this. Soul doesn’t normally do these kinds of things.” Joshua said. Jeonghan watched as Joshua gave the cat a little tap on the nose as a reprimand. He smiled at how cute the other man was.

“It’s ok. Soul’s cute, just like his owner.” Joshua blinked his eyes rapidly and blushed. Jeonghan gave a small chuckle and reached out to pet Soul but instead of staying docile in Joshua’s arms Soul took a swipe at Jeonghan claws out.

Joshua made a shocked face and said looking at Soul, “You temperamental cat, you seemed to like him earlier now you’re trying to hurt him.”

Jeonghan smiled. “I think he’s just trying to protect you. I’m a stranger to both of you. And you’re here in my bedroom too. He’s probably trying to protect your virtue.” Jeonghan watched as the other man blushed again and stammer out that they should leave Jeonghan so he could get back to his unpacking. He watched as Joshua briskly walked out of his bedroom, which unfortunately well more like fortunately since it left Jeonghan with a good view of Joshua’s backside as he walked away. He sighed thinking, _too bad I didn’t get his number. But he does live next door…_

* * *

Joshua’s life went back to normal following the trespassing Soul had done a few days before. He would go to work and come home and Soul would chirp his goodbyes and welcome backs while rubbing himself all over Joshua’s ankles. After the one embarrassing incident Joshua no longer left the balcony door open for Soul but he traded the open door for small walks around the neighborhood with Soul on a leash. Soul seemed to like the walking better than the open door so Joshua counted it as a win. That was until on Saturday morning when he opened the door to grab his newspaper Soul sprinted out into the hallway and straight into Jeonghan’s open front door. Moments like these Joshua wished he did actually swear; it would make him feel a bit better at this moment but he doesn’t actually swear so he just has to deal. He ran towards Jeonghan’s apartment to see 3 guys and Jeonghan through the open door putting together an entertainment center.

He knocks on the open door. Jeonghan looked up at the knocking and Joshua saw a smile make its way onto his face. “My cat escaped into your apartment again,” Joshua said with a sheepish smile on his face. He looked at the other guys in Jeonghan’s apartment he got as far as “Hi, I’m…” before he got interrupted.

“You’re cat guy.”

Joshua made a puzzled face. “Jeonghan told us about this cat who ran into his place and the cat’s owner was… what word did he use Wonwoo?” said the blond guy.

“Cute. Jeonghan said cute cat guy.” Joshua blushed and looked at Jeonghan who looked a bit pink as well, which made him smile.

Jeonghan cleared his throat and said, “Soul is a naughty cat isn’t he.”

“He’s normally isn’t like this.”

The blond guy tilted his head to the side and said, “I think I saw the cat go into the hallway, so he probably went into one of your rooms Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan nodded his head in thanks and led the way. He looked into the bathroom to find it empty, indicating that Soul was in his bedroom again. Further down the hallway his door was wide open with the cat on Jeonghan’s bed once again. Joshua moved to grab his cat, but Jeonghan reached Soul first only to have Soul scratch him.

Joshua let out a little gasp. “Oh my gosh. We need to disinfect that. Do you have a first aid kit?” He babbled out a few apologies while looking at Jeonghan’s scratched arm. Jeonghan shook his head saying no. Joshua grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the room; he told Jeonghan he had one in his apartment and that they should take care of the wound first. Once in his apartment Joshua pushed Jeonghan to sit on the couch while he went to grab the kit. “The alcohol will sting a bit. I’m so sorry for Soul doing this to you.”

Jeonghan gave a small wince as Joshua applied the alcohol to the wound. “It’s ok. I should’ve known better considering the first time he tried to take a swipe at me too.”

Joshua shook his head placing a bandage on the scratches and said, “Soul has had all of his shots so there’s no need to worry about anything. How can I apologize for this?”

Jeonghan let out a contemplative sound and gestured, “We should probably get your cat.”

* * *

Jeonghan walked Joshua back to his place to get Soul. Walking in he noticed weird smirk like smiles on his friends’ faces. He glared at them. Gently he put his hand on the small of Joshua’s back and pushed him towards his bedroom.

“Let me get Soul, I don’t want him to hurt you again.” Joshua said as they stepped into the room. Jeonghan looked around and noticed the cat was nowhere in sight until he saw the closet door was slightly open. He pointed it out to Joshua. Joshua pushed the closet door open and saw Soul on top of one of the closet’s shelf. “Soul come here.” Jeonghan watched as he got on his tiptoes to try and grab him but he couldn’t quite reach. He tried to wheedle his cat down from the shelf which didn’t seem to work as Soul just licked his paws and flicked his tail at them. Joshua let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’ll get a chair.” Jeonghan stated. Grabbing a chair from the kitchen his friends Soonyoung and Wonwoo gave him the thumbs up with a questioning look in their faces. Jeonghan ignored them and took the chair to his room. Walking back in he found Joshua staring at his cat with a pout on his face. “I have the chair.” Joshua smiled at him, which honestly made Jeonghan’s heart flutter a bit. He watched as the other man maneuvered the chair and reach for his cat. Joshua grabbed Soul but on his way down the chair the cat launched himself out of Joshua’s arms; this caused Joshua to teeter and fall. Jeonghan leaped into action reaching out to catch him as he fell. He managed to grab Joshua by the waist but hadn’t anticipated that the force of which he pulled Joshua towards him would cause them both to tip over.

The fall resulted in Jeonghan hitting the floor with his head. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Joshua staring down at him. Seeing his neighbor this close Jeonghan could see just how large Joshua’s eyes were. They sparkled in the sunlight that shined through the window. Joshua placed his hands on Jeonghan’s chest and tried to get off him but Jeonghan’s hand around his waist kept him in place. Jeonghan watched as pink dusted the other man’s cheeks.

“I know how you can apologize to me.” He said quietly.

Joshua whispered, “How?”

“Go out on a date with me.” Joshua brushed Jeonghan’s bangs away from his face and nodded. They continued to stare at each other until Soul meowed loudly. Joshua jerked away from him in surprise and Jeonghan let go of his waist. The other man got up and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand to help him up. Soul at that moment came up to Joshua and meowed as to say ‘pick me up’. Bending down Joshua wrapped Soul into his arms.

“Give me your phone Jeonghan and I’ll give you my number.” He reached into his pockets and handed over his cell to Joshua. Jeonghan felt butterflies in his stomach from standing this close to Joshua still. Joshua gave back his phone and leaned in fast and quick to give him a peck on the cheek. Jeonghan astonished, watched as Joshua walked out of his bedroom saying over his shoulder in a sweet voice, “Call me.” He stood there stupefied but excited. He managed to snag a date with his cute next door neighbor thanks to said neighbor’s temperamental trespassing cat. Jeonghan thought _I should get that cat a toy as a thank you._


	2. Timestamp: Sometime Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Cute, and alluding to sex
> 
> I only have a vague idea of when this actually occurs. My brain is just telling me it's around several months to several years later.

It was quiet in the apartment except for the meowing of Soul as he pawed at the closed door belonging to his owner. Joshua however was dead to world. He slept on with his face smushed into his pillow. He mumbled in his sleep as he turned over onto his side. His boyfriend however opened his eyes once Soul started meowing loudly for his breakfast. Jeonghan let out a small groan and looked over to see his boyfriend smiling into his pillow. One would think that even a cute person like Joshua couldn’t look good all the time, but Jeonghan had yet to find an instance where he did look bad. But maybe that was his love addled brain speaking. Even now Joshua was cute in his sleep. Jeonghan sat up and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. Joshua mumured and continued to sleep. He smiled and quietly got out of bed to feed his boyfriend’s cat.

Opening the door Jeonghan stared down at Soul and said, “You couldn’t wait for us to wake up?” Soul just gave him a haughty look, swished his tail, walked towards the kitchen as if he knew Jeonghan would follow to feed him. Some days Jeonghan hated that cat for scaring him out of nowhere and loudly meowing at him to demand things. He had to remind himself though that without Soul and his wandering kitty ways, Jeonghan wouldn’t have Joshua. He followed Soul into the kitchen and grabbed a can of cat food and walked to Soul’s food bowl. Leaning down he filled it up and grabbed the empty water bowl to replenish the supply.

He wandered the kitchen gathering ingredients for breakfast. After months of coaching from Joshua and a class or two on cooking Jeonghan could finally cook something without burning it alive or making a small disaster. He decided on an American breakfast; pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Knowing Soul, he’d probably try to steal some bacon or Joshua would feed him bits and pieces of his. Jeonghan left the ingredients on the counter and went to brush his teeth and go about his morning routine.

* * *

 

Leaving the bathroom, he peeked into the bedroom and noticed that Joshua had rolled himself up in the covers making himself into a burrito. He laughed quietly at how cute he looked and went to start breakfast. The smell of food would eventually waft towards the bedroom and Joshua would wake up looking for it.

Jeonghan had finished cooking the eggs and the pancakes, which he added chocolate chips to the batter knowing Joshua’s love of sweets, when he started on the bacon. He heard Soul meow his good mornings to Joshua. Turning from the stove he watched as the two exchanged eskimo kisses. Internally he cooed at the cuteness. “Look what the bacon woke up.” He teased.

Joshua put Soul down on the floor smiling sheepishly. His lips quirked into a pout and he said, “Well someone tired me out last night asking for more than two rounds of sex. You are lucky tomorrow is Sunday and that I have no work on Monday. My butt hurts.”

“Says the person who begged so prettily for me to go harder.” Jeonghan said with a smirk. Joshua blushed and continued to pout, but he went to Jeonghan to give him his good morning kiss anyhow. Smiling into the kiss, Jeonghan put down the spatula and teasingly ran his hand down Joshua’s butt giving it a gentle squeeze. He squeaked and glared at Jeonghan. Laughing Jeonghan gave him another kiss and said, “I’ll be at your every beck and call.”

“You better. Or someone will be in a dry spell for a while.” Joshua teased. He went to the fridge to grab juice and plates from the cupboards so they could start eating, while Jeonghan finished cooking the bacon. Sitting down Jeonghan noticed that Joshua grabbed a cushion from the couch to put on his chair while he sat on it. Smirking, he grabbed Joshua’s plate and piled on the chocolate chip pancakes for his lover. Joshua smiled at him, and proceeded to add syrup so he could eat. Jeonghan felt Soul rub himself against his ankles and looked down at the cat. The cat impossibly enough, made his eyes even bigger begging it seemed for bacon just as he predicted. He sneaked a piece for Soul, in thanks for many things. Looking back up at Joshua, he smiled at the happiness on his face. Grabbing some eggs and bacon for himself, Jeonghan thought that he wouldn’t mind at all if most of his days were like this. A happy boyfriend who loved him and whom he loved back, the completeness he felt living life with the love of his life, and said cat who brought them together.


	3. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy as freaking crap and fluffier than clouds

Joshua opened the front door to their apartment looking for his cat and his boyfriend who should've been home earlier than him. Yet as his eyes wandered the living room and kitchen, the two of them were nowhere to be found. Frowning he put his coat into the hallway closet and stooped down to see if Jeonghan's shoes were there. They were. So the question was where was his boyfriend and his wayward cat. He stood up and started going towards their bedroom, if they weren’t in the living room then they would probably be taking a cat nap. Jeonghan had this odd habit of always being able to sleep. As he neared the door he heard Jeonghan talk to Soul, “What do you think cat? Will he like it?”

Pushing the door open, Joshua responded, “Will I like what?” Startled Jeonghan whipped his head around. He laughed nervously. Soul flicked his tail and walked over to his owner, rubbing himself against Joshua’s legs in hello. “Will I like what Jeonghan?”

“Will you like dinner? It was supposed to be a surprise but looks like the cat is out of the bag. I made reservations at this nice place for tonight. Why don’t you get freshened up and rest a bit before we go?” Jeonghan said, quickly changing the subject. Although Joshua could tell that he was hiding something from him, judging by the slight flush of his cheeks and that his eyes flickered to the side.

“All right.” He replied, side eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously as he started to undress. “How nice of a restaurant are we talking Jeonghan?”

“Dress shirt and slacks kind of nice. Only the best for my honey.”

“Hmm. Ok. I’ll be out soon then.”

“No, take your time. The reservation isn’t until 7pm. Don’t rush yourself.”

Joshua decided to stop thinking about what Jeonghan could possibly be hiding from him and just enjoy his shower and subsequent downtime.

* * *

 

Jeonghan waited until Joshua was in the bathroom. As soon as he heard the water running he ran as quietly as he could to the closet. Crouching down he grabbed his shoebox. He opened it. Seeing the tiny ring box, he let out a sigh of relief and looked around to make sure Joshua wasn’t out of the bathroom yet. Jeonghan’s senses were on high alert; he cracked open the box to stare at the ring that took him forever to choose. It was a classy piece; expensive looking but not ostentatious, a white gold band inlaid with three diamonds across the top. He hoped that Joshua would love it, assuming he said yes. God, he hoped he said yes. Even if it wasn’t legal here in South Korea. Jeonghan was willing to go to California to get that marriage license if Joshua wanted.

Marriage was a big commitment but when all his thoughts were about how he could see himself do these things every day with Joshua; marriage seemed to be the right choice. It didn’t mean that they’d be together forever, no one could promise that, but it was a symbol of wanting to be together forever. Hearing the water turn off snapped Jeonghan out of his thoughts. He slid the ring back into its place, and grabbed his clothes for the dinner. He planned to propose here, in the home they had made for themselves, the place they shared for over three years. Joshua would kill him if he tried a flashy proposal anyhow.

* * *

 

The dinner was a bit pricy but definitely a nice break from their normal routine. Still Joshua had to wonder what was eating at Jeonghan. He was out of it half the dinner and seemed more stressed than normal. He knew that it wasn’t his job. Jeonghan would’ve told him if it was. If it was his parents or his younger sister, he would’ve blurted that out right away. So what was it?

Even thinking about it now made Joshua want to pester Jeonghan until he spat out what was bothering him. He decided to go the comforting route instead in hopes of easing Jeonghan’s nerves and making him relaxed enough to tell him. Placing his hand on Jeonghan’s thigh, he squeezed it trying to make his boyfriend feel better. Jeonghan sent a brief smile his way before he his eyes were back on the road. At the red light before their apartment complex, Jeonghan gave him a light kiss on the forehead, while Joshua whispered to his chin, “What’s wrong? You were out of sorts today.”

Giving Joshua a nervous smile, “It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll tell you when we get home. Promise.” Turning back to look at the traffic light, “It’s a surprise. One you’ll like I hope.”

“Ok.”

When they finally reached their apartment Jeonghan told Joshua to sit on the couch with his eyes closed. Humoring his boyfriend, thinking it was just a surprise gift, he waited. Joshua listened as he heard some rustling and Jeonghan walking back into the living room. He heard a small thump on the floor which made him want to open his eyes to see what was wrong. Hearing a small creaking noise, he wracked his brain for what it could possibly be.

“You can open your eyes now.” Jeonghan said, his voice trembling. Joshua opened his eyes and stared, eyes wide open in shock. Jeonghan was on one knee, with a ring box in his hand that was stretched out towards him. He opened his mouth to say something but the words caught in his throat. “Before you say anything. I want to tell you I love you. A lot. With all my heart and then some. I wrote this little speech but then I trashed it because it just wasn’t right.” Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan continued, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up by your side. Cook with you, watch dramas with you, play with that cat that still scares me for fun with you, have kids with you if you want, go on little coffee dates with you, grow old with you. I want it all. Will you marry me?”

Joshua felt like his throat was closing up. He couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate with him. His body was shaking with happiness and a decent amount of fear. Marriage. Marry Jeonghan? It was a big step to take. But he loved this man too much to tell him no. He croaked, “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Throwing himself onto Jeonghan, he clung to him. He held tightly, while Jeonghan slipped the ring onto his finger.

He smiled widely at Joshua. Grabbing his face to kiss him fiercely, he whispered into Joshua’s lips, “I’ll make you the happiest man on Earth, Joshua Hong.” Joshua laughed and kissed him back just as fierce.

He moved his head back saying laughingly, “I’m not changing my last name. Yoon Joshua doesn’t have a nice ring to it as Hong Jeonghan does.”

Jeonghan just looked at him mildly offended. Instead of arguing during this happy moment, he started to tickle Joshua. As his laughter rang out in the apartment, the two looked at each other, happy and in love.


	4. Talk and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk , cuddle, and are disgustingly cute together

As Joshua booked their flights to his hometown, he looked at his fiancée. He had a fiancée now. It felt weird to be able to say that. It felt weird to even contemplate that they planned to go to LA and get an actual marriage certificate. He felt giddy with happiness. The two of them talked about it in bed one night about how legal they wanted it to be. A ring meant a lot to be sure, but an actual legal document held a different kind of significance. A significance that Joshua wanted and Jeonghan was fine with providing. He had whispered into Joshua’s hair, “If that’s what you want, let’s do it. You can show me your life back in the States before you came here.” He chucked, “Show me the Joshua Hong you were before you became mine,” hugging him tightly that night.

Taking a look at Jeonghan who sat on the couch watching his dramas, he hoped that his parents would like him. Joshua told his parents about Jeonghan when things got serious.  They had yet to meet in person. His parents seemed, apprehensive about his choice, citing the difficulties of being gay in a conservative country. His mom especially worried. But she agreed that it was Joshua’s decision and that they would be there for him.

He pushed the screen of his Macbook down and walked over to Jeonghan. “Hey, I bought the tickets to LA.” He said as he plopped onto the seat next to Jeonghan.

“Mmm, excited to be going back to LA?” Jeonghan asked while grabbing his hand to absentmindedly play with his fingers. “

“Yea. And seeing my parents, my family, and friends back in LA.” He replied smiling.

Putting on a wounded look on his face, “You’re not excited anymore to be marrying me? Are you falling out of love with me now?” Jeonghan kept the wounded look on his face until Joshua smacked him the chest. Dropping it, he laughed.

“That wasn’t funny. You know I’m freakishly happy to be marrying you.” Joshua sullenly said with a pout on his lips.

Jeonghan laughed. “I know, I know. I’m just teasing you.” He poked Joshua’s lips lightly. “Stop pouting now or else I’ll have to kiss it off your lips.”

“Oh my gosh! You’re so cheesy!” Joshua shouted trying to scoot further away from Jeonghan on the couch.

But Jeonghan tightened his hold on his hand, preventing Joshua from getting away. He kissed his hand, “You told me you liked my cheesy ways.”

“I do, but sometimes you’re too much.”

“My cheesy ways got you in my life and into my bed. So I’m not complaining. I nabbed myself a great soon to be husband.”

Joshua melted on the inside, using that as a distraction, Jeonghan hauled Joshua closer and wrapped his free arm around his waist. He let out a small surprised yelp but let momentum pull him forward. “Hey,” he said suspiciously. “We’re not doing anything on this couch. Not after what happened last time.”

Jeonghan turned to whisper into his ear, “Ah, are you sure about that?” Joshua knew that he would give in to Jeonghan but he didn’t have to make it easy.

“I’m very sure about that.” He stated, his eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

He let out a low chuckle and tipped them both forward causing Joshua’s back to hit the couch cushions. “I have you where I want you and you’re still denying it.”

“I don’t have to make it easy for you.” Joshua sassed.

“That’ll just make it that more satisfying when you give in.” Jeonghan said as he moved to caress Joshua’s face.

Joshua smirked. “Come on then, make me.” His fiancée returned his smirk with a sly smile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
